Earth Bond
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: I can't realy summerise it so you just have to read it and find out.
1. Little Angel

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
** Flashbacks  
  
* Thinking  
  
/ Yugi to Yami // Yami to Yugi  
  
Earth Bond  
  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
Little Angel  
  
A small angel arrived on Earth and slowly looked around. There were no more humans on Earth, or that's what he was told, for thousand of years. They had all died off in some way shape of form. *Why did god want me to come here?* he wonders. The small angel sighed as he walked down what use to be a city, now full of decrypted buildings. The small angel use to live in this city long ago and seeing this depress him making him think of old memories of being alive. Our angel had always been lonely since he arrived in Heaven and for many years he use to wait at the gate for his love, who he left behind, to come through the gate, but never did. He remembers how he died, as he stood in front of a building that uses to be his home. ** "Yugi." All he could feel was pain as he felt his love held onto him gently as he felt his life slowly drift away. "Please hold on aibou."  
He tired to focus on his love's eyes, those crimson eyes that looked down at him, pleaded at him to not leave. He reached up and gently touches his love's check with his hand. "I-I'll wait for you, love." he said in a whisper "m-my loving dark." With that he left the world of the living. **  
As the small angel started to walk away he stopped in his tracks just as he felt a familiar presents within the old building. A presents that was there but weak and this confused the small one. *That's odd.* he thought *I thought there was no one else alive. And yet this presents I feel is someone I.* "It' can't be." he whispered as he started to walk into the ruins of the old building, falling the familiar present. 


	2. Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
** Flashbacks  
  
* Thinking  
  
/ Yugi to Yami // Yami to Yugi  
  
Earth Bond  
  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
Darkness Falls  
  
Yugi slowly walked through the semi-dark old building fallowing the present that he felt. *Why dose this feeling feel so familiar?* he thought as he went through the building *It feels like Yami. But how can it?* Soon Yugi came to an old room so familiar to him. From behind the old door the present felt the strongest. *This was my old room.* Yugi gently took a hold of the handle and slowly opens it. As he dose the door creak as the old door was opened. Yugi poked his head inside and scanned the room. The old room looks dank and dull; the only little light in the room came from the dusty old crake window. Yugi's violet eyes widen when he spies the familiar figure in the corner of the room. "Yami?" Yugi said softly in aw, still he couldn't believe in what he was seeing. The figure in the corner looked so much like his dark, Yugi still couldn't believe it, but some things had changed. The tri-color hair was limp; the once strong body looked very weak like it been suffering for a long time. Yugi couldn't tell by the eyes of the figure if it was his dark or not cause the figure look like they were asleep cause their eyes were closed. Yugi slowly walked over to the figure, kneeled next to him, and pulled him into a gentle hug. At that time a weak moan came from the figure and familiar weak crimson eyes slowly open and slowly looked into Yugi's.  
"A-Aibou." the figure said, his voice hinting how weak and in pain his body was.  
Yugi's heart ache as his white wings wraps themselves gently around him and his very weak dark. "Yes Yami." Yugi whispered gently and softly as he started to ran his fingers through Yami's hair "It's me."  
Yami smiled a weak and painful smile as he rested his head agenst Yugi's chest "I-I'd miss.you."  
Yugi tired to fight back the tears that started to show up. He hated seeing his dark like this. But the same question keep running through his mind, if his dark was in this much pain all this time why was he here instead up in heaven with Yugi and the rest of his friends were he belongs. Yugi didn't know what to do, and he was quite worried about Yami. "I-I miss you too, Yami." He said, trying to suppress the sob that tired to escape when he spoke. Yugi glance down at Yami to see his dark once again fell asleep, pain and suffering showing on his face. At that time Yugi looked over Yami's body, taken in everything that had changed to him and the same time trying to figure out exactly what was causing Yami all this pain. That's when Yugi first notice that the cloths of his dark wear had some rips in it, expressly in Yami's lose black tank top. Yugi took this time to study the rips. That's when he found some very old and infected scabs. Most were worse then the others. *Oh Yami.* he thought *How did this happen to you?* 


	3. Faded Memories

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
** Flashbacks  
  
* Thinking  
  
/ Yugi to Yami // Yami to Yugi  
  
Earth Bond  
  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
Faded Memories  
  
Yugi sat there with Yami in his arms for the longest time. Yami was still fast asleep, with his head resting on Yugi's chest. Yugi still had no clue on exactly what happen to his dark to be in this much pain. Yami tired to move in his sleep but being so very weak and in pain it was quite painful. Yugi caress Yami's check gently. "Shhh." he spoke gently and calmly to his dark "easy Yami, its okay, just take it easy." Yami findly settled back down, weakly nuzzling his face into Yugi's white robes in his sleep. Yugi closed his eyes a little and as he dose memories of the old and happy times fills his thoughts. ** "Aibou, what's that white stuff falling from the sky?"  
Yugi couldn't help but giggled at his dark's curiosity. "It's called snow, Yami."  
"Snow? Looks like the white soap your grandpa use to do the laundry."  
Yugi couldn't help but giggle at that. "Kind of, all that snow is frozen rain."  
The ancient Pharaoh cocked his head to the side a little confused. "Frozen rain?"  
Yugi smiled, and took Yami's hand. "Come on, I'll show you." he said happily and started to lead the confused Yami outside into the snow covered yard.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Aibou, I'm bored." Yami said with a heavy sigh as he drapes his arms around Yugi's shoulders as the small teen did his homework.  
"Read a book."  
"I read every book in the house, at times twice of War and Peace." (AN: I never read War and Peace but I heard it a huge book that is hard to finish. So in that cause Yami must been REALLY bored to read the book twice. Anyway back to fic. ^_^ )  
"Play some solitaire then."  
"I beat it a hundred times already." (AN: *yes folks again* What do you expect he's the King of Games. I wish I were, I never really beat the game too much.)  
"Then remake our deck."  
"Already did it yesterday."  
"Play one person chess then."  
Yami shook his head. "Can't." he said.  
Yugi looked at him confused. "Why not?"  
"It's kind of heard to win a game agenst yourself when he knows every move you're about to make."  
Yugi sighed. "The I don't know what to tell you, Yami." He said as he went back to this work.  
"But I'm sooooooo bored!" At this time Yami had went over to the bed and had just flopped down on top of it.  
Yugi smirk a bit as he closed his math book and came over to the bed. "I know a game you can play."  
  
"What?"  
"Tickle War!" Yugi shouted as he jump onto of his dark and started tickling him.  
"So *laugh* you want *laugh* to play it that way do you?" Then Yami started to tickle Yugi. This took awhile until they both were in a fit of laughter.**  
  
Yugi couldn't help but smile at those times as he ran his fingers through Yami's hair. "A-Aibou.?"  
Yugi looked down to see Yami once again awake and was looking at him with glassy crimson eyes. "Yes Yami?"  
"P-Please.don't leave me." Yugi didn't know what to say as he stare into those pleading eyes, mostly cause he had no idea how long he would stay himself.  
Yugi then sighed. "I'll try, Yami," he said "I'll try." 


	4. Angelic Help

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
** Flashbacks  
  
* Thinking  
  
/ Yugi to Yami // Yami to Yugi  
  
Earth Bond  
  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
Angelic Help  
  
Yami had once again fallen asleep in Yugi's arms and Yugi once again sighs. Suddenly an angelic light fills the dark room and when the light died down a smile went across his face. There in the room with him and Yami were his friends. "Hey Yuge," Joey said with a smirk.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked, he wanted to stand up to greet them, but he did not want to wake Yami.  
"God told us what was going on and had sent us to help." said Tea.  
Yugi smiled a small smile. "Thanks a lot guys," he said "you don't know what this means to both me and Yami."  
"Anything for friends." Said Duke.  
Seto kneeled down in front of Yugi and Yami. His blue eyes taken in on Yami's not so peaceful sleeping form. "He's not doing so well."  
"Give it up to captain obvious." Said Bakura with his arms cross until Ryou back slapped the back of his head "Oww! What do you do that for?!"  
"You need it after a thousand years." Said Ryou "I'm still surprise that they let you in instead of going down to you know where."  
"If I remember correctly it was you who beg them to let me in." Ryou only gave his dark a raspberry, and Bakura just huffed.  
"Guys please, now is not the time to argue." Said Serenity "Besides you don't want to wake him up do you?"  
"Serenity's right guys," said Tristan "Yami needs rest so give it a brake."  
Suddenly Yami awoke, his weak crimson eyes looking towards the new arrivals a little confused. "G-Guys...?"  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, looked at the ancient Pharaoh and gave small but happy smiles. "Pharaoh." Was all Bakura said with a small nod.  
"Hey buddy." Said Tristan  
"Happy to see us again?" Joey said, his smile being the biggest. A small weak smile appeared on Yami's face.  
Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair. "They are here to help, Yami." He said. Yami still smiled a bit as his eyes close once more asleep. Yugi sighed a sad sigh as he looked over at the others. "We got to do something guys," he said "I hate seeing Yami like this."  
  
Seto nodded. "We been discussing it before we came." He said "And I think we came up with a solution."  
A hopeful look came into Yugi's eyes. "What is it?" he asked. He was willing to do anything that would help his dark.  
"If we use our combine angelic powers we think it will help free Yami's soul so he will be able to come home with us." Said Mai as the others nodded in agreement.  
"You think it will work?" Yugi asked.  
"It wouldn't hurt to try." Said Duke.  
Yugi thought for awhile as he looked at his sleeping dark in his arms. "But what if it don't work?"  
Seto sighed. "Then it won't and he's stuck here suffering even more." He said.  
Yugi didn't want his dark to suffer anymore. "Okay," he said, quite determined "Let get this over with. This is for Yami's well fare. I don't want him to suffer anymore."  
The others nodded and stood in a circle around the two, and they started to glow. At that time, Yami had woken up again and looked up at Yugi. "A-Aibou...?"  
Yugi caress Yami's cheek again. "Easy Yami," he said "It will all be over soon, I promise." Yami closed his eyes once again as he body slowly disappearing leaving behind his soul still a sleep in Yugi's arms. Soon there was nothing left of the suffering body but Yami's peaceful soul still in Yugi's arms. Yugi, after all these years, felt their link connect again and he smiled. /Yami?/  
Crimson eyes open slowly, bright as they once was. //Yugi?//  
Yugi smiled and hug the ancient Pharaoh tight. "Oh Yami..." he said, nuzzling his face into Yami's hair. He then felt a pair of arms warping themselves around him into a hug.  
"Oh Aibou..." Yami muttered softy as he snuggled in closer to his light.  
"I wish I had a camera," Tea said, wiping a happy tear from her eye.  
Soon a white light fills the room and that group looked up a little. "I believe it's time go." Said Duke.  
Seto nodded as he looked at Yugi and Yami. "Come on you two," he said "let's go."  
Yami looked a little scared and confused as he looked up at the odd light. Yugi smiled at his dark. "It's okay Yami." He said "You don't have to be scared." Yugi stood up and took Yami by his hand. "You don't have to be here any more, Yami," he said "you're not in pain anymore."  
Yami smiled a small smile. "I trust you, aibou." He said. Yugi smiled a big smile as he help Yami to his feet.  
"Can we PLEASE go now?" Bakura said a little inpancence.  
Yami glared at him. "Watch it, Tomb Robber."  
Bakura just smirked. "Now that's the Pharaoh I know."  
Seto sighed. "Let's get going people." He said as he walked into the light, open his sky blue wings and with that he disappeared into the light. One by one everyone left expect Yugi and Yami who still stood there holding each other's hands.  
"You ready Yami?" Yugi asked.  
Yami sighed, then did a short nod. "I am, aibou." He said. Yugi smiled, and still holding onto his hand, leads his dark into the light.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Up in heaven, Yugi wrap his arms around Yami. "I love you, Yami." He said.  
Yami nuzzled his face into Yugi's hair with a smile on his face. "And I you, my aibou." Yami said.  
  
The End 


End file.
